


5 Times Derek was just adorable + 1 Time you were

by Findaunicorn



Series: Adventures of Derek Hale and You [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attachment Issues, Cuddles, Emissary Reader, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puppy!Derek, Reader-Insert, Sick Derek, Witch Werewolf Reader, magical accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findaunicorn/pseuds/Findaunicorn
Summary: Another one of those 5+1 things. Thought I would try it out.I don't own Teen Wolf.on haitus..... sadly





	1. All He Needs is Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in a slump in my creativity for stories but I wrote this a while ago and thought I would finally put it up.
> 
> I have ideas for 4 of the 6 chapters but they may be slow going since (as I've said) I'm in a bit of a slump right now.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos as you wish and enjoy :D

Whoever said werewolves couldn’t get sick is a total liar and really needs to think about their life decisions before they say another word. “I leave for four days and somehow you mess it up.” You sigh as you gently sit on the edge of your bed where Derek was laying in. Oh and did you mention he was sick? Apparently with a thing that was basically the werewolf version of a cold. Feeling some pity for the pained whimpering of the man wrapped under the blankets, you gently brush his sweat-drenched bangs out of his eyes. He nuzzles into your hand, an animalistic purring coming from the large hunk of a man. “Have you eaten anything?”

“Can’t.” His voice was even more gravelly than usual and his usual was already pretty rough. “Not hungry.”

Picking yourself up, despite the protests from your lover, you sedate his pleading eyes with light kiss on his sweaty forehead. “Rest, Der. I’ll make something light for you. I still can’t believe you overworked yourself and became ill.” You dab his forehead with a damp cloth on the nightstand, wiping some of the sweat off.

“Missed you.” Apparently sick Derek was honest Derek. Trying not to swoon too much, you smile down at him and tuck the blankets closer to his warmer body, giving him one last kiss before going downstairs to the kitchen.

When they told you Derek collapsed on your way back from meeting different packs as the next Alpha and next Emissary, you had imagined the worse. So when you saw him laying in your bed, face flushed, an ice pack balanced on his forehead, you couldn’t help the sigh of relief before the sleeping man woke up. Talia had explained the general gist as Derek reacquainted himself with the real world and left you two to catch up. Now you were in the kitchen listening carefully to his light inhales and exhales and making a light chicken soup. “So what happened?” You whisper to the Alpha helping cut the vegetables next to you. “Do I need to give him another lecture of thinking before acting?” That earned a chuckle as Talia remembered the numerous times you had ripped apart her son with your words over a reckless decision of his in front of her and the rest of the family. That was always an entertaining pastime: how long will Derek last without a lecture from Y/N. The longest was a month and that was because you were pissed off after the fifth time he stood you up for his basketball friends, in a month.

“I’ll let you be the judge of that, Y/N.” She placed the onions and celery into the pot of fresh chicken stock. “After you and Laura left, he fully engrossed himself to the station and even took the night shift three times.”

“So basically he was constantly at work. Didn’t John kick him out eventually?” You knew the Sheriff would make people go home if he thought they were pushing themselves too much but Derek also had a pretty big stubborn streak.

“He tried but our dear sourwolf came back with John’s favorite dinner.” Talia shook her head and let you finish up the soup.

You scoff and close the lid to let it boil. “So he resorted to bribery. I think I may have to make do with a lecture or two.” Sighing, you sit on the stool next to the woman you thought of as your mother in every sense but blood. “He can’t be like this every time I need to stay out overnight. I’m almost certain this isn’t going to be the last time.”

Talia gave her a sympathetic smile and gently rubbed your arm in understanding. “It won’t be the last time that is true but he’ll learn. New mate bonds are always hard on us, especially born wolves. Just give him time.”

You nod and stare at the stairs leading to your shared bedroom. “I don’t help he’s just  _ so _ stubborn. Mates or not, he can’t do this.” Sighing you sent her an apologetic look. “Sorry if I sound bitchy but 20 years is a long time. Damn, 20 years, huh? When did you know we were mates?” You were genuinely curious since you didn’t even think it was an actual thing.

“Since the moment I saw you defiantly glaring at him while he growled at you, flashing his eyes and fangs. Not anyone can stand off with a werewolf, half-shifted.” The two of you shared a smirk at the memory before she stood up. “I better get back. Take care of my idiot son, Y/N.”

“I always do, Talia.” You turn on the tv and mute the sound as you watch a random show on Netflix after you see the Alpha out. It was halfway through the fourth episode of  _ Narcos  _ when you heard someone clamber down the spiral staircase and flop into your lap. Wrapping his arms around your waist, Derek nuzzled into your stomach before his breath evened again. Quietly laughing at his clinginess, you wrap the blanket he brought with him somehow around your exhausted lover. You watch as your fingers slide through his soft, if not a bit damp, hair, not really paying attention to the show. Not that you were really watching anyways. It wasn’t until the sun fully set and you were watching the lights of the town through the giant windows when he rustled awake. “Hello there.”

Derek blinked owlishly up at you before he grinned up at you like he just saw the most beautiful place in the world. “Hey. Missed you.” He cuddled him your stomach again, scenting you.

“I heard.” A grumble from his stomach stopped you from saying another word. Laughing as his ears turned red, you ask “are you hungry  _ now _ ?” Trying to remove yourself from his death grip was a challenge but after many sweet kisses and petting, he let you go get two bowls for the both of you. Coming back with the two bowls, you sigh fondly at his bundled up figure on the sofa, his eyes half-closed. “Here, love.”

He stared at the bowl but didn’t take out his arms to grab the bowl. Instead as you sit down, he adjusts the two of you so he was partially on top of your lap and wrapped around you, his face stuck to your shoulder. “Feed me?”

Sighing in faked exasperation, you set your bowl on the coffee table and hold out a spoonful of soup. As he leaned out of your neck to take a bite, you had to chuckle. He was just too adorable for his own good.


	2. Puppy Love (part 1)

“I understand. I’ll make sure it’s ready by tomorrow morning.” You sigh as you get off the phone, rubbing away some of the headache. This was going to be a long night.

“Everything okay?” Derek’s arms snaked around your waist, his scruff tickling your cheek as he kissed it in support.

“The client that wanted the spell work on their wedding rings just called to push the date up. Something about change in honeymoon reservations. Anyways, I’m going to have to lock myself in my workshop for the night. Sorry, Der.” Feeling bad for ruining their plans of a relaxed night in, you kissed his cheek apologetically.

“Work is work.” He replied but you could tell his was slightly disappointed. “I’ll set some dinner at your door. Do your best.”

“Always do.” Giving him a cheeky grin, you head to the messy hell that was your workshop. With all the potions and book lying around amongst the random bones and other materials, anyone would get a headache just taking a peek at the chaos.

Now alone, Derek let out a disappointed sigh as he plopped himself on the couch, flicking through the Netflix selection. This was the first night in a long while that they both were relatively free of work. But he should’ve realized this would happen. It was too good to be true. As he half-heartedly watched an episode of Narco, his phone rang. “Hello?”

“Hey, Derek.” Isabell’s voice rang from the other side of the phone. How Peter got a woman as sweet as Isabell as his wife was a miracle.

“Isabell, if everything okay?” He could hear Ian babbling in the background. The two year old was staring to toddle around all the time and saying some distinguishable words.

“Everything’s great. I just wanted to ask if you’re free tonight. Peter wanted to take me out for our anniversary night since we both are busy next week. But we need a babysitter for Ian and Malia is out of town with some of her college friends for a couple of days.”

Ian was a sweetheart and Derek had nothing better to do. “I can take him for the night, want me to pick him up?”

“Thank you so much, Derek!” She exclaimed. “We can drop him off before we head out. Thank you again.”

“No problem.” He said his goodbyes. At least now he wasn’t going to be bored. Heading Y/N’s workshop, he knocked on the door to grab her attention. “Hey, Y/N. Just wanted to let you know Ian will be sleeping over tonight.”

Popping you head out, he arched an eyebrow at the smudges of whatever you were using on your cheeks. “Ian? Okay. Just make sure he doesn’t get into here. I don’t want him to get caught in anything.” Derek nodded but he couldn’t help but smirk at your cluelessness of the stuff on your face. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, Y/N. Nothing at all.” Not really trusting him but deciding to let it go, you nodded and slicked back in.

Derek wasn’t sure why he thought this was a good idea but he stared at the mess of his kitchen with a depressive sigh. There was flour all over the place, dirty dishes all over the floor, basically his kitchen was a disaster zone. And the sole cause of it all was innocently sitting on the stool like he didn’t just ruin the whole kitchen. “cookies done?” Derek wanted to be mad at the little pup but the bright twinkle in his eyes as he excitedly waited for his treats made all of his hard feelings wash away as he ruffled his fluffy hair.

“Soon kiddo.” Picking up the two year old, Derek didn’t mind his shirt getting dirty from the mess on Ian’s clothes. Both of them were a mess anyways. “Let’s get you cleaned up and then they’ll be done.” Quickly giving him a quick bath, Derek kept a close ear on the timer, going back and forth from the kitchen and bathroom to make sure neither ended up into another mess. But with a two-year old werewolf involved it was unavoidable. Finally dried and dress, Derek let him play in the living room, making the last batch of cookies. “Ian! Want a cookie?” The boy perked up and rushed to the kitchen with his enhanced speed, jumping up and down at his feet in an instant.

“Cookie! Cookie!” He reached for one as Derek brought down the plate.

“You only get two. You can have more tomorrow.” The boy nodded, just happy to have a cookie in each hand.

Starting to clean the kitchen, Derek steeled himself for a long night. “I give auntie one.” Derek distractedly hummed in agreement before he realized what he just said.

“Wait! Ian!” He rushed to the boy but he was already opening the door to the workshop as he reached to grab him.

“Auntie!” Looking up at the sudden interruption, you froze, eyes wide as the circle in the middle of the room glowed, engulfing the two of them.

Shielding yourself from the bright light, you cursed as you blinked away your shock. “Derek? Ian?” Where they stood was only their clothes and you felt panic bubbling in your chest. “Shit, shit, shit. Fuck.” Pacing the room, your eyes flickered from the spell circle to the two lumps of clothes, your mind whirling to think of what happened and how to fix it. Something caught your attention, something wiggling under the clothes and a helpless whining.

Carefully peeling away the clothes, you gasped at the two wolf pups blinking up at you. The light brown one immediately yipped, its tail wagging furiously as it bounced around your ankles, the other black wolf cocking its head at you before looking at its paw like it was trying to understand what was happening. “Derek?” The darker one perked up at the name before whining with his ears flat on his head, his tail curling around himself. “Oh, Derek.” Picking him up, you couldn’t bare to see him sad even in this form. Cuddling him to your chest, you grabbed Ian and the clothes to the living room.

Setting up a barrier of mountain ash so Ian didn’t venture too far, you slumped into the couch, Derek rubbing against your chest, light whimpers coming from his chest. “I should’ve locked the door. This is my fault, Der. Not yours. I’ll fix you guys up. It’s going to be okay, love.” You kept petting his soft fur until he fell asleep on your lap, Ian curling up to sleep into the blanket you laid out for him. Setting Derek down next to the other pup, you quietly move to quickly finish up the rings but a whine behind you took your attention. Derek was pawing at the barrier trying to get to you, anxious without you in the same space. “I just need to finish up.” You try to reason with him but he didn’t relent. This wouldn’t do. Pulling off your shirt, you lay it out for him. Immediately his sniffs at it, pawing it to his liking. “I’ll be right back. I promise.” Seeing him curl himself on your shirt, you smile fondly before turning determined to your workshop. With a pup like that waiting for you, you couldn’t help but finish a 8 hour job in 4 hours.

 

“So let me get this straight. You were experimenting with a spell when Ian and Derek barged in and got caught by the spell.” You sheepishly nod, your hand idly petting the sleeping pup on your lap. The first thing you did that morning was contact Talia, Laura, Peter, and Isabell. Now they all stared at the black pup cuddling your stomach and the energetic brown pup running around his parents’ feet, nipping at their pants. “Are they in any danger?”

“Other than their mentality going back to a young child, no. Though for Ian it doesn’t matter as much. There’s no other side effects I could find.” You reported. If something did go wrong and they were harmed in the process, you would’ve hated yourself to the point of maybe giving up magic.

“Okay.” Talia sighed, looking over to her son curled up into a ball. “Can you turn them back?”

You shook your head. “We just have to let the spell pass. Hopefully it’ll be no more than a week. I didn’t put too much magic into the spell so it should wear off soon. I take all responsibility for this. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Isabell reassured. “Plus he’s cute like this.” Feeling the little snout nuzzle into your stomach, you couldn’t help the fond smile. He was pretty adorable.


	3. Puppy Love (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the previous Derek-got-turned-into-a-puppy story

“Derek~ I’m going to be late. Stop it.” You glare at the young black puppy tripping over your feet in hopes to stop you from leaving. but there was no fire in your glare, melting away as he gives you the most adorable case of puppy eyes. Just a moment ago, he was happy to take a nap on your pile of clothes he created. But the moment you’d picked up your work case, he ran to your feet and nudged you away from the door. “Damn it, Derek. You can’t do this to me.” He was making it so hard.

You’d thought he was pretty bad as an adult but this was just torture. You finally understood why your friends with pets never wanted to leave their house. He was too cute. And whining at your feet. This wasn’t going to work. Picking him up, you let him lick your face, his tail wagging uncontrollably. “Just this one. But I can’t keep taking you with me.” He barked happily. This was going to be a long day.

Meeting the soon-to-be-wed couple, you kept one eye on the puppy running around the office. If you remembered, this was the first time he’s actually been inside. Wonder if he’ll remember any of this? “The protection wards and calming spells are all as you ordered. If you want to check and not satisfied with the work, please let me know.” You kept an air of professionalism but Derek was making it so hard. “Excuse me. Derek...” Grabbing the wriggling bundle, you untangle him from your scarf, “what are you doing.”

He looked up innocently like he didn’t just make a mess of himself. “Don’t look at me like that.” You sigh for the millionth time that day. “Just wait until I’m finished work and you’ll have all my attention.” Giving him a few kisses to his snout, you sent him down back into the corner before going back to her clients. “I’m sorry that show of unprofessionalism.”

“No, no. It’s okay. He’s absolutely adorable. Did you just get him?” The bride cooed at the black puppy watching them curiously.

“Something like that.”  _ More like I’ve known him all my life and he’s actually my lover turned into a puppy because I was experimenting with spellwork instead of doing my job. _ But you couldn’t say that.

“What kind is he? He’s so well mannered--” _ because he’s actually 28 _ , “and so handsome.”  _ Wolves are known to be quick aesthetically pleasing. _ “We were thinking of getting one ourselves.”

“Oh?” You act like you were interested when in reality, you couldn’t care less. They were just your clients and not your friends. “This your first time getting a dog?”

“I’ve had one when I was younger but she was an old lab. We’re thinking of getting a puppy so they can grow with our child.” The two of them looked so bright and happy. Kind of blinding.

Just in time, your computer beeped warning you of your next appointment. “That sounds like a lovely plan and I wish we could keep talking but I must be across town in 20 minutes.” They nodded understandingly, slightly embarrassed they gushed out in front of a stranger. “I’ll send the bill and do not be surprised if the price is a bit more than originally planned since we have to push the date forward.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you so much.” You guide them out with a professional smile before turning to the puppy waiting patiently at your bag. “Let’s go see your sister.” The moment you bent over to pick him up, he jumped into your arms. “I need to stop spoiling you so much.”

 

The next week went on as so. You would wake up to him pawing at your face or licking it. After getting changed and making breakfast, the two of you would sit on the couch while you read or watched tv, your hand carding through his soft fur. Then you would lock yourself in your workshop for a couple of hours, his pitiful whines at the door speeding up your efficiency. If you had to leave the apartment, you would take ten minutes to get him to stop trying to stop you from leaving. If he was compliant, you’d come home and almost trip over his tiny body sitting at the entrance excitedly. If he wasn’t, you’d take him around as he played by your feet, apologizing to whoever you were meeting for the unprofessionalism of the situation.

But it was nice knowing, he was just as excited to see you and just as anxious when you weren’t near. Maybe it was because he was a puppy now, but his way of thinking reverted to something more simplistic. He was more vocal about what he wanted, even if sometimes you didn’t understand correctly at first. He wasn’t hesitant to show his desires. And it was nice.

But you missed  _ your _ Derek. The one that would make fun of you when you had something on your face. The one that could hug you tightly when you felt like your life was collapsing into itself. The one that could give you that stupid goofy smile and all of your worries disappeared. You missed your Derek and every night you fell asleep a little more disappointed he didn’t turn back.

It had been exactly a week since he’d changed. But Derek was still the same black puppy as he was. You’d gotten a call from Peter that morning saying how Ian turned back that morning and you expressed your relief. But you only gave vague answers to his inquiry about his nephew. How could you tell him you didn’t know if he was ever going to change back or not? The whole day you went over every spell you knew, and ones you didn’t know, trying to find a way to turn him back. But it was always  _ just _ the physical appearance or  _ just _ the mental capacities that changed. Nothing about turning a human-turned-puppy completely back into the human they used to be. Not even your intellectual thinking could figure out a way to get out of this mess.

Worry plagued your mind but you tried not to show it when Derek was around which was all the time. If he knew, he didn’t show it. Watching his tiny stomach rise and fall as he slept next to your head, you finally let a tear slip out. “Come on, Der. You can’t keep doing this to me. I waited 11 years for this and now you’re leaving me again? This isn’t fair. I need you. I need the human Derek, the one that can make the best omelets, the one I can argue with, the one that can kiss me when he thinks I’m sleeping. Don’t leave me like this. Please.” You whispered your prayer in hopes someone was listening, that in the morning you’d have your Derek once more.

You woke up in with a frown. You’d basically cried yourself to sleep last night and you felt horrible. It didn’t help everything was starting to weigh down on you, stress piling up. Just wanting to stand under scalding hot water for a long hour, you freeze at the tightening around your waist. “-ive more min’te.” A low grumble burst hope into your chest as you slowly looked behind you.

There he was, his scruff and all. Your hands trembled as they lightly traced the lines of his face that you swore you’d never forget as his nose scrunched up at the tickling sensation when you ghosted over his nose. He was back. And you couldn’t help yourself. Pressing light kisses all over his face, you couldn’t help but smile like a maniac. “Y/n?” His beautiful eye blinked up still heavy with sleep but lightened when he focused on you. “Good Morning? What’s up with all the attention. Not that I’m complaining.” He was finally waking up.

“Do you remember anything of the past week?” You had to check even if you wanted to do other things with your position laying on top of him.

“Last week?” He seemed to have the same ulterior motive as he started nuzzling into your neck, littering your skin with sensational nibbles. You waited for him to think, your hands roaming around his hard torso and making his hair even messier. “Ian came over for the night and he--” His whole body froze and you were afraid something went wrong with the spell.

“Derek?” You tried to get a look at his face, fear making you tense. But he just hid into your shoulder with an embarrassed groan. “So you remember.” Your body relaxed in relief, your frown turning into a smirk. “How you were a needy little piece of shit? Forcing me to take you with me to work? Following me without care of who was around?”

“Just stop. Stop talking. I know.” He groaned. He’s never going to live this down. “Fuuuuck.”

You couldn’t help but laugh as everything that threatened to crash down on you lifted. Derek was back. “Don’t worry, darling. You were adorable. Crying for my attention.”

“Just end my suffering.” He groaned, his arms tight around your waist in embarrassment as you laughed uncontrollably. Your Derek was back and he was just as adorable.


End file.
